Inner Darkness
by Zirrith
Summary: The battle is won! Kagome and the gang have defeated Naraku! So, what next?
1. Beginings: Things of consequence

This a trail -version of this story...well actually it's incomplete. But I want to test it before I write more. So please, tell me what you think.

* * *

Inner Darkness:Beware what you wish for…

* * *

Chapter One: The Shards are found

"Please! Hit the mark!" Kagome cried out as she strung her bow, the blue light assembling at her arrow's tip. The power growing as she held it, then, it was released.

"Bakuryaha!" Inuyasha cried, releasing his "Backlash Wave" Into the arrow's purification gleam. Two more voices appeared in the mass chaos.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried as she unleashes her giant Boomerang bone along with the monk's staff, Both items focusing and directing the attack on the opponent, Naraku. In an array of flashing light and immense power, Naraku had been weakened. Finally, the last voice rang.

"Kazaana!" The wind tunnel of the Monk's right hand had been used for the last time. Sucking in the one who gave him the very curse.

"W-we did it? We did it!" The group cheered as finally they have defeated their enemy, Shippo, the young fox demon finally coming out of hiding as he was protecting the fire cat-demon, Kirara. Kagome went to her adoptive son, hugging him tightly, suddenly; out of the Blue the Shikon No Tama had been whole and floated near the group.

"Inuyasha, look. The Jewel….Go on Inuyasha, take it." Kagome's kind voice rang in his head as he stood near the gem, hesitantly taking and consuming the jewel. His eyes fell closed instantly and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

The Jewel

"You have long waited to see my power. I will grant you your wish, if indeed that is what you want." Midoriko, the priestess who died and sealed her soul and the souls of three other demons within the Shikon No Tama, had spoken. Her form visible to Inuyasha's eyes.

"…No…I don't want to be a full-fledged demon if it means watching Kagome grow old and die. But I don't want to be human either, I won't be able to protect her and we'd both be helpless…" Midoriko stood near him, her hand gently touching his cheek.

"I will grant you three things. One…I will make you a full demon. Two…I will make Kagome a demon also. Finally, Three…I will return to Kagome's body."

"But, I thought you could only grant one wish?" Inuyasha stood in awe as the priestess spoke.

"Remember, Inuyasha, I am a powerful Priestess. Greater than your Undead Kikyo. Also, Kagome will need to get her demonic powers from some place. Be grateful of what I am giving you, your darkness made this possible and the darkness within her. But there maybe…side effects. You have been warned…will you accept?" Midoriko's eyes looked into Inuyasha's, her hand squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

"…Hai…I accept." So…In a flash the wishes were granted and Inuyasha and Kagome's heart began to beat strongly. The pulsations harming them only for the instances they were there. Inuyasha had grown into a full demon. The whites of his eyes blood red, pupils blue as ice. Purple streaks on either cheek. Kagome was different. Her eyes turned blue like Inuyasha's one cheek glazed with a lightning-type marking. Her eyes gained purple eye-shadow, looking markings and her hair turned silver. In that instance, they all knew…the chaos to come.

Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru falls in Love?

"Rin." Sesshoumaru, barked, the young girl chirping a "Hai" and following the demon Lord to the smell he'd been following for a month.

What the hell is this scent? What is it? Who is it?

"Milord! What on earth are we doing here, this is Inuyasha's forest!" Jaken had intervened his thoughts. The demon Lord grew tired of the toad's babbling.

"Jaken, take Rin and go back home, I will go alone from here. You are slowing me down." As harsh as he sounded, it was true. The sooner he got rid of his babbling servant the faster he can discover the identity of the mystery scent. This sweet, yet strange scent that had been troubling him this whole time, why? Why did this scent bother him so? What was so strange…yet so familiar of the scent that made him want to find whose it was? What is…?

Sesshoumaru's thoughts halted as he finally spotted the scent's owner. A Silver haired woman sat under the Sacred Tree. Her eyes closed, her breaths slow in slumber. His eyes grew wide as he peered upon the woman.

"That's….her…" Slowly he approached. His nose wrinkling as he sniffed the air. Like a lightning bolt, an arrow sped past him, the woman sitting up now. Bow in her hand and an arrow materializing in the other. Sesshoumaru quickly reverted to his cold self.

"Calm yourself, Demon Woman. I came to investigate a new scent in my lands."

Her blue eyes narrowed as she held her bow.

"Away with you, the next one…won't miss." Sesshoumaru's expression went to surprise.

It can't be HER!

"What's the matter Demon? You act as though you've seen a ghost."

"I believe I have. Tell me your name new-comer." She snorted at his command.

"My name is of no importance. Mind your own business, Dog." With a growl he approached her, his claws taking her wrist, the arrow falling from her right hand.

"Theses are my lands, everything and everyone here IS my business." He glared at her. Suddenly, he felt claws penetrate his back.

"Claws off the new comer" Inuyasha's voice rang in his brother's ears. No, Demon Inuyasha's voice rang. The eldest turned his head to look at his younger brother.

"Inuyasha….why do you cross me?"

"Simple. I spotted her first. She's mine." He grinned. A low feminine growl was heard next.

"Release me! I belong to no man, woman or demon!" Her legs came up to Sesshoumaru's chest, pushing him away with surprising strength. Even for a demon woman. Suddenly, the sound of breaking wood was heard, she had broken her bow in half and it now reformed itself. Two cross-bows on either wrist, each on pointing to a different target, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Now, turn around, both of you!" She barked her voice dark.

"Make me, Bitch." Inuyasha grinned, his blue eyes turning gold once again, he looked normal…but he didn't smell normal. _What is going on?_ Thought Sesshoumaru.


	2. Where the Gang Hangs

_Inner Darkness_

Chapter 3: Where the gang hangs

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do, slowly he rose his new left arm and turned around to please the demon woman. Inuyasha snorted.

"Keh! Sesshoumaru, you're gunna let that little bitch put you down in your place." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Silence!" Barked the woman, her blue eyes narrowing just so, she fired a warning shot and hit both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

"You wench!" Growled the Lord of the Western lands, he then flew towards her and grabbed her bows and held them up. He leaned in close to her and spoke. His tone dangerous, even more so than usual.

"I will only ask once more. What is your name?" She froze and shivered, his words like ice going down her spine.

"Kaze, Kazeyame, Mi'Lord." Sesshoumaru roughly threw her over his shoulders.

"Oy! She's mine!" Whined Inuyasha. "Let 'er go!"

"Silence, Mutt, I'm taking her with me."

* * *

Sango awoke at last from her coma, she had been out for nearly a month. Miroku stood at her side and held her hand.

"Sango?" Miroku leaned close to the demon slayer as she began to stir. The Taijiya only looked at him, she hardly recognized him, he was gruffy. A long, worried look on his face. A look of sadness in his eyes.

"Hoshi-Sama. Did we win?" Sango made to sit up but the Monk only pushed her back down. "Hai, Sango. We did win, but we also lost."

"Lost! How?" Sango's eyes darted around the small hut. No one else was there. "Where are they? Looking for food?" Miroku shook his head gently."Surely, they are helping villagers with a demon pest?" Again he shook his head. Sango shivered at his bleak expression.

"They are gone Sango, all of them are lost to us." Sango's eyes went wide, she couldn't beleive her ears. They were...gone? She rose from her cot, her taijiya uniform clean, her kimono lay on the floor as it was her blanket.

* * *

"Kirara? Shippo? Kagome-Chan? Inuyasha?" She became frantic and went outside of the small hut. She called out their names until the sight burned into her eyes and now into her memory.

"The explosion from them caused most of the villages to be destroyed. We were fortunate and were thrown a small distance from Kaede's village. But still, I have been watching over you, Sango. They are all missing." Miroku stood beside her and took her into his arms, lightly he stroked a stray tear from her face.

* * *

"We must find them." Sango began, but was cut off by a sad murmer. "We can only hope to find Shippo and Kirara alive. Sango, Kagome-Sama and Inuyasha have been transformed. They did not remeber us when they passed us." Sango had fallen to her knees and cried.

* * *

"C'mon Kirara! We got to find Miroku and Sango. They shouldn't be too far off." Shippo turned to the cat demon. She mewled softly and whimperd. "I know it's been a month. But we have to find them. Then we can go fins Kagome and Inuyasha!" Shippo smiled lightly and the cat transformed into it's bigger version. He hopped onto her back and they rode into the air.

* * *

"Release me! Release me at once!" Whined Kaze, her hands pounded on Sesshoumaru's back as he trudged off. Inuyasha lay on the ground unconsious. Apperantly, Sesshoumaru knocked him out.

"Silence woman. You are coming with me, regardless." He was annoyed with her screaming and fits so he had dropped her onto the grass in the clearing. She fell on her butt and whimpered, her weapon had been confiscated but that didn't mean she couldn't make a new one.

* * *

_More on the way. Update to this chapter will be coming soon._


	3. What is this Power? Sess's Dream

**_Inner Darkness_**

_Chapter 4: What is this power?_

"You thought you could take away my weapon, but you were wrong." Kaze growled as she stood, her hand took a stick and behold it formed itself into a long spear. She then pressed the spear's tip against Sesshoumaru's back.

"Damn...how did you do that, wench?" Sesshoumaru had no choice but stand. Kaze's eyes narrowed as she pressed the spear deeper into his back.

"I'm a special girl." A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she looked over her shoulder, a pair of claws dug into her back now.

"Special or not, I wasn't going to let you go so easily, Bitch. Well, well, looks like I have both of you right where I want you." Inuyasha grinned at Kaze and pressed his claws deeper into her back.

"How did you find me, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru was uncertain now, he tilted his head back slowly and looked at his two opponents.

"Aren't you impressed, brother dear?"

"Not particularly."

"What a pair of dumb mutts. What's with all the waiting? Kill each other if your going to do it or make room, I'll kill you both!" Kaze leapt into a tree and threw down her spear, it landed between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. At this point Sesshoumaru's mind began to work a bit harder than normal, how was it possible? He asked himself. He sought answers to his questions, but most times came up blank. He didn't like not being able to answer his questions, that left him in the dark, he hated being in the dark...especially when it regarded his...full demon brother?

"The Bitch has a point, how 'bout it?" Inuyasha's grin was sickening to Sesshoumaru. He was a monster now, a blood thirsty fool caught in the tide of his own blood.

"How about we skip it and make a compromise, Inuyasha, Kaze...Join me." Kaze's head appeared from the leaves. She was hanging from a branch by hooking her knees around it. The woman's eyes stared at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru...

"Interesting, what is it you wish of me?" Again she had a bow in her hand and she swung carelessly, as she did so a red scarf fell from within her kimono and landed on Inuyasha's face.

"Hey!" He sniffed it and his eyes widened lightly. "This doesn't smell like you...yet it does." Inuyasha examined the cloth lightly as Sesshoumaru took a peak then turned to Kaze.

"Kazeyame, your skill is something I wish to possess, in return for your services I will give you room and board. As for you," Sesshoumaru's icey glance went to him. "I have no choice but to bring you with me, until I figure what has happened."

"That's a nice lil' offer, Bro. But I like this just the way it is, and I won't let this opportunity pass me by." Inuyasha grinned, his claws cracking as he stood ready to fight. His legs spread apart and eyes set upon Sesshoumaru.

"I'll do it." Kaze straightened her legs, allowing herself to fall from the tree. Her body flipped in mid air and she landed on her sandaled feet.

"Then your first task is to shut this mutt up."

"Done, Sesshoumaru-Sama." With that she lunged at Inuyasha.

-Somewhere else-

The young fox demon turned his green eyes to the moon. The moon once again had begun her new cycle. Again she was as full and as beautiful as she has ever been. The cat twitched its two tails as her nose picked up a familiar scent.

"What is it Kirara?" Shippo turned his head towards the cat and she mewled softly turning into her larger form and taking the fox into her mouth, she sped away into the night. A Village slowly coming into view from the woods.

-Miroku and Sango-

"Miroku...a sense a demonic Aura near by." Sango rose from her cot, her hand went to grab her giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu, but Miroku had intercepted her path.

"Stay here, Sango. I'll go check." With that, he took his staff and went outside. Sango nervously bit her lower lip, she was still injured and she knew Miroku must have suffered some hard blows as well. But then again, he wasn't the one in a coma for nearly a month. Sango sighed, closing her dark brown eyes and then looked at her boomerang longingly. 'Kirara" She whispered lightly under her breath. She missed her companion dearly, Kirara had been with her since she was a child and Kirara always brought her fond memories of her Father and brother, Kohaku. Kohaku, oh how she missed Kohaku. Now that Naraku had been defeated Kohaku had no power source, no life source to keep him alive. Perhaps it was for the best, else he would still have those horrible memories of when he had killed his entire family...even though it wasn't-

"Sango, look who I found wondering around." Miroku had an overly happy expression.

"Kagome-Chan?" Miroku frowned then.

"Not quite, but close." Miroku stepped back and in walked in a shaggy Kirara and a ragged Shippo.

"Sango!" Shippo ran up to her and jumped onto her, holding her tightly. The cat ran up and turned into it's gentle kitten form and nuzzled against her master, meowing with delight.

"Now, we must find Kagome and Inuya-" Miroku interrupted her.

"Not yet, you need to recover first."

-Back with Sesshoumaru and Kaze-

"Did I kill him?" Kaze poked Inuyasha with the end of her bow. Then she looked at her hand, earlier she was just using energy arrows. The dark demonic aura had always appeared from her, until now. Now she had fired a purified energy and it hit the demon, knocking him off his feet and into the air a good ten feet. The blast had caused her to slide back a little bit but mainly she wondered of this new power.

"I'm sure you didn't. Drag him with us, I'll take you to my home." Sesshoumaru, then, turned on the ball of his heels and began to stride off into the forest. With a hint of annoyance she gabbed Inuyasha by the back of his fire rat haori(sp?) and dragged him along side Sesshoumaru.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Kaze stared at the demon lord, she couldn't help the blush that crept on her face as she admired the way he carried himself. Strong, indifferent, regal...they all seemed like great qualities in a mate.

"I know this belongs to you, keep it with you." Sesshoumaru, apparently avoiding the question, gave Kaze the red piece of cloth. Wide-eyed she took it and stuffed it into her kimono. Why was he being so mysterious? She wondered about this but she couldn't quite figure it out. She had never met him before, yet now she as working for him. 'Until I figure out what has happened', What was that supposed to mean?

_**Inner Darkness**_

_Chapter 5: Sesshoumaru's Dream_

It was dark, all he could see was darkness around him. What was happening? Was he dreaming? Before him, stood a tall black haired woman, she was regal and wore the clothes of a priestess. But bore armour about her, she was entangled in a web of three demons who were coiled about her. Her heart, or where it should have been, bore a whole the size of the Shikon No Tama.

"Could it be?" His voice echoed into the void.

_Could I be? Who could I be, Great Lord of the Western Lands? Who am I in your eyes?_

"You, you are Midoriko?" The woman rose herself from the frozen demon's grasps and she approached, her face was now visible.

_You are wrong, Sesshoumaru, I am Kagome. _

"The human filly?!" His nose automatically wrinkled at the sight of her, she had only stood there, her hair slowly fading into silver, her eyes glowing intensly and on her cheek the lightning mark.

_No, the demon filly. Sesshoumaru, you seek to find answers, do you not? _Kagome had turned her head from him and walked over to the demons. _This, Sesshoumaru, is the Shikon no Tama. The priestess Midoriko has tricked Inuyasha into freeing her soul and replacing me within the jewel. You don't want Inuyasha to take over your lands, do you? _Kagome finally turned to look into his eyes, Sesshoumaru was confused by this.

"What do you speak of? A priestess would not-" Kagome interupted him as she approached him. _She was tainted along with the rest of the jewel while in Naraku's grasp! I was unable to purify the jewel. I had not even touched it before Inuyasha had consumed it, It's my fault! _Kagome dropped to her knees in front of the Demon Lord, As much as he liked making the human cry, she was a demon now and he felt...Sympathy? Why? He knealt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes only turned up to look at him.

--Reality--

Sesshoumaru awoke with a start, his eyes flung open and his golden orbs looked about for any sign of danger. Kaze slept beside him, though not propped against the tree like he. Inuyasha of course was infront of him tied up like a beast about to be roasted. A branch ran between his legs and arms, which he and Kaze had carried the unconsious demon. A low growl escaped his lips and he turned to Kaze and grabbed her. He shook her till she was awake.

"Sesshoumaru? What are you-"

"Who are you really, wench!" Sesshoumaru growled, he took both her hands and pinned her against the tree. Her look of surprise faded into a knowing chuckle.

"So, the girl spoke with you."She began to laugh cynically then. " I am who she says, and you will be just as surprised to find out who your brother, REALLY is." Midoriko laughed and laugh. Frustrated, Sesshoumaru karate chopped her i the junction where her neck meets her shoulder and she fainted. Not taking any chances with them he collected them both and quickly transported them to his Manor.


	4. Human or not, here I Come

_**Inner Darkness**_

_Chapter 6: Human or not, here I come_

Sesshoumaru paced about, well, that portion fit part of the puzzle together but, what about the human girl? How had she turned into a demon and how was she able to be pulled into the jewel? Growling in frustration, he punched a wall and let his eyes fall closed as the wall collapsed.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, the healer has come." The servant bowed his head low and awaited to be dimissed, hearing no dismissal he looked up. "Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Startled out of his fury he nodded.

"Send her in..." Sighing, he went to the large chair and sat in it's silver material and closed his eyes. The healer entered and looked into the large white chair. The Lord, camoflauged in the satin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you called for my assistance? With what may I ask?" The girl's bright purple eyes glowed with curiousity, she had a scar running over her left eye, her blonde hair was pulled in two pig-tails.

"Yuka, I'm glad you've arrived. I need a sleeping aid. Something that will allow me to stay asleep longer..." He paused, unsure if he should reveal too much. She was a witch, so she may already know.

"I see, my Lord. You wish to see the girl?" Groaning, Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes." His eyes finally opened to look into the girl's. "Nothing surpasses you, now does it?" Smiling the girl shook her head 'no'. Laughing she approached him and sat on his lap.

"Will she be the Lady?" Yuka's smile grew.

"We shall see, Child. How on earth did I become so...soft...with you, Yuka?" His hand had come up and pat her on the head.

"...must I answer? I'm sure you know, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"I know, Yuka. It was a hypothetical question...poor Rin." Sighing he placed the girl on the floor and fixed her kimono with a father-like tenderness.

"Well, M'Lord. The perfect spell for what you want, you'd have to swallow the poisons of a Hamaharu." Yuka's purple eyes darkned as she looked out the Study's window. Sesshoumaru knew what she was thinking.

"How much of the poisons must I ingest?" He knew how much, but he needed to make sure his new ward was alright, he couldn't very well let her slide with that sort of expression...he could not bear the results if he had indeed left her like this.

"Enough to fill your cupped hands twice." Sesshoumaru took her into his arms and lifted her. He carried her out the study door and into the hall way, he presued to follow the corridors and entered a small doorway, sliding the large paper door to the side and walking through. The door led to a small private flower garden, it was painful being here, but it was also calming.

"Yuka, you know that when we are here, we are completly alone. We may speak here, what troubles you?" Sesshoumaru walked over to a large stone bench and sat on it, the bench sat on a hill that over looked the entire garden and mansion.

"...Father, I think this new predicament will not allow you to leave it unharmed. I fear, Father, that you will die in this." She whimpered lightly, but remembering her adopted father's low tolerance of weakness, she brushed away the tears that were threatening to form. Sesshoumaru had already scented the salt, but said nothing, the child loved him and he knew this.

"Yuka...I will not fail you, child."

Later that night, Sesshoumaru had fallen into a deep sleep. Yuka had remained on his bed, watching over the Lord as he took his journey into the Jewel once again. She sat and waited for any signs of strain where she would pull him out and give him an antedote for the poisons. Her eyes dimmed to hide her presence in the room, if anyone should enter. She sat crossed leg, her long blonde hair fell in yellowish silver strands about her and she wore a long white sleeping robe. Next to her she had a lit candle and on her lap a scroll which she read intently.

"Good Luck" She whispered just before his vitals slowed into the normal rythm of demon sleep.

Again it was dark and again he lay witness of the girl in the demons' grasps. Her form melted from stone and was flesh, her head turned to look at the Lord.

_"Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?"_ Kagome slipped out of the demons' hold and walked up to make sure he was really there.

"I've come to speak more. The Priestss Midoriko said, that, I would be more surprised to find out who my brother was...have you any idea as to what she was speaking of?" Kagome closed her brilliant blue eyes and thought.

_"I do not know...forgive me Sesshoumaru. I have a message for you, now that I remember. Rin had asked me to give you this." _Kagome reached into her armor and handed him a note. Sesshoumaru froze, sadness appearing on his face. Lightly he took the note and and read it silently to himself.

_"There was nothing you could do, Sesshoumaru...she was gone, mentally. When she died, Sesshoumaru, she was already dead."_

"Silence, woman!" He spat, tears threatening to fall down his cheeks. He would not allow this woman to mock him. This note may have looked authentic...but he will not beleive it! She was **trying** to make him weak. "How dare you!"

_"Sesshoumaru, I saw her on the other side. I may not be dead, but I can cross over! Don't take me for a liar!_" Her hand came up and the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in the strange abyss. It was silent and Kagome stood, bright blue eyes wide and hand already gone through the motion of slapping him. Sesshoumaru was frozen, shocked, and head paused after being hit. The red mark on his face was bright in comparison to the darkness around them. He faded, without a word and without a glance.

Sesshoumaru awoke, his golden eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed. Yuka turned to him and looked at him, for a long silent moment. She began to giggle, then, and pointed at his cheek.

"She got mad." Sesshoumaru gingerly touched the sore spot and shook his head. Another Mistake…he had made another mistake in his life.


	5. Fatal Imperfections

_Chapter 7: Fatal Imperfections_

For the Lord Sesshoumaru, and like any of his line, it was difficult for him to admit he was not perfect. It was a long time before he could admit it to himself and it would take even longer for him to admit it to anyone else…of course, not before hell freezes over. It had been his mistakes that had lead to the death of the only human he would ever fall in love with. It was his carelessness that ended the young girl's life. It was less than fate that had made it so she couldn't be brought back. Rin didn't want to come back; she had stung herself up like a puppet suffocating to death…Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear his thoughts. It was, such a long time since the incident, he had tried to forget but this newly-demon-wench had given him a note. A Not which she claimed was from the other side and from Rin herself. _Nonsense! Foolishness..._why would he care? The Lord's thoughts were interrupted; the scent of his servant had entered his nostrils.

"What is it Jaken?" growled the Lord. The toad cowered but spoke none-the-less.

"My Lord, Kitara has seen your brother in the west wing." The toad backed away, Lord Sesshoumaru would surely be angered!

"Well then, recaptured him or get rid of him, I don't care what you do as long as that foul beast is out of my home." Sesshoumaru inwardly growled. "He's looking for the girl. Make sure she's locked away." The Imp mumbles a quick "hai" and was on his way. Tonight, he shall see a certain Miko about a certain letter.

* * *

In His Dream

* * *

Sesshoumaru awoke in his bed, his golden eyes peering about suspiciously , almost expecting to be bombarded by the demons of the jewel or the demons of his nightmares. The assassins bent on taking his life. But it wasn't so…suddenly; a song reached his ears, the song of the demon witch.

_Mortal souls have grown so weak_

_Demon heart has grown so dark_

_Little Pup will play her game_

_The wheel will turn and I remain…_

It had been so long since the song entered his ears but the voice was not the Witch's as he had expected but the voice, the lovely demonic voice belonged to Kagome. Where was she now? The demon lord followed the sound, the girl's voice echoed in the halls as he approached the garden, 'Rin's Garden'. The demons of the jewel had evaporated but now hovered over the girl.

_Mortal be it shown the spear_

_Demon be its heart_

_Mother castes the ski mere_

_Father has gone and part…yet I remain here_

The enchanted spell she sang lured the demons, closer; even Sesshoumaru was drawn to her song. One demon had attacked her its claws grabbing her, she screamed as its claws penetrated her shoulders. Sesshoumaru's eyes began to glow crimson with rage. _How dare that __**thing**__ touch __**my**__ bitch! _The angered dog demon, in only a few seconds, had ripped the creature's limbs off, a bloody warning to the other demons.

"Sesshoumaru?" The girl had turned her strange sapphire-blue eyes at him, the agonizing recognition of those eyes, the heart wrenching…Mistake. Sesshoumaru stoo un-easy, her eyes were holding him still, he could hardly breathe. "Disolubilis…" as if on command the scene began to dissolve into nothing but the darkness. The blue of the girl's eyes faded top amber.

"Welcome once again to the Ether Realm, M'Lord."

"Ayaki…it has been nearly a thousand years…"

"I know," she turned her eyes away and into a glassy mirrored surface. "This is no time for sentimentalities, Brother, the future is grim. This girl will destroy us all if Midoriko continues to inhabit her body-"

"Why should I care for any of this!?"

"It is your destiny!" Ayaki took a moment to pause, her hand clutching tightly to her chain necklace, then… "The Crimson Witch is returning." Ayaki spoke no more. Kagome's eyes had fallen closed and her body had fallen back. Quickly, Sesshoumaru caught her in his arms. His eyes went wide at the paleness of her.

"Ayaki! Ayaki!"

Chapter 7.2: Fatal Dreams

One moment, Kagome was being attacked by the demons of the Shikon no Tama and the next…well she didn't know exactly where she was. All she could see was just a dark abyss. Not like it was just dark, she could see her own body. She was aware of the absence of life forms, aware of the dark and the sorrow that screeched from the darkness. Her Miko powers danced wildly as her body twitched. Someone, something, was behind her. Quickly she turned around and found herself looking into dull blue eyes. The large shadow looked down at her as she felt herself shrink in its presence. She could no longer move and the shadow moved away from her. The familiar blue eyes looked upon her, sadly. She didn't understand why those eyes looked so familiar. Trying her hardest she observed the figure.

She was a woman and she was no taller than herself, and those eyes! Why couldn't she pin-point it? Just as Kagome began to bang her head against the ground, a second figure appeared. A male demon, cloaked in dragon scales; the dragon and the shadow joined hands as a fire appeared between then and they began to dance. An ancient rhythm pushing the dancers on; a blade was passed between the two, everytime they received the blade the cut themselves. Kagome watched in horror of the ritual. The figures hugged their bloody bodies close, tightly. The blood lost between the two, painted the floor of the abyss, and then their bodies had followed suite and littered the ground near the fire. They faded. A strange demonic aura had appeared from the joining forces. A woman appeared, her body tall and slender, she wore the scales, her hair dark and her eyes half green and half gold. She slightly resembled Sesshoumaru in her regal-ness but what troubled Kagome more was the evil grin she gave her.

"Baka, you have no idea what sort of hell you are about to get into." The woman's cackle echoed eerily in the abyss. Kagome's fears flashed before her eyes, she screamed in agony. The agonizing screams mixing with the realistic sounds of her fears. All the while, the woman chuckled…

Chapter 7.3: Fatal Attractions

"Give up half-breed!" Sesshoumaru found himself fighting off an enraged Inuyasha. Jaken had attempted to recapture him but the half demon-turned-youkai had proven him-self quite the hassle.

"Not on your life, Sesshoumaru! That bitch is mine and I'm taking her back!" Inuyasha lunged at Sesshoumaru, his claws had managed to break his armor, but nothing more.

"Dragon strike" Sesshoumaru's Tokijin had lit up with immense static and with a single swipe had blown the youkai away.

"Why do you insist on having this demon woman to rut? Can't you find a low class bitch to share your disgusting seed with?!"

"No! That wench is mine and mine alone. I will have Midoriko!"

"Well then, I'll simply have to kill you." Sesshoumaru lunged towards Inuyasha, his claws had grasped tightly around his throat, then the lord's nose wrinkled with disgust as the youngest cackled.

"Will you really kill your brother, Sesshoumaru? Before finding out what has happened; what will happen?"

"I'm certain I don't need you around to find out!" With an angry growl he tightened his grip on the younger sibling's throat, the air failed to make its way into Inuyasha's lungs and after a few moments, he was still. Sesshoumaru stood and stared down at his claws. He couldn't kill him; he wanted to know…he needed to know what was going on.

* * *

Sango and Company

* * *

Sango's eyes flew open, she felt the steady breathe of the kitsune nuzzling and clutching her arm. Her vision was blurred. _Damn_, she cursed silently, she was still not well. Her coma had weakened her body to the point where she would not be able to lift herself.

"You are awake," the monk's eyes stared down at her, her face flushed. "I found someone this morning; she helped me change your bandages and clothes…" Miroku paused as Sango's face lit up with hope, but again he had to shake his head. "Lady Kaede, Sango, but once you are well we will find them. I promise." With a sad nod, Sango accepted his promise and explanation but now, she was becoming more and more worried. She didn't quite understand why, but she needed to get better soon. She needed to find Kagome-Chan.


	6. Memory Lane:The Demon Council

Inner Darkness

Chapter 8: Memory Lane

* * *

"Sesshoumaru! Let me out!" Midoriko kicked violently at the door, her eyes narrowed dangerously with anger as she did so. "Damn you; you pompous Ice Prince!" With a snarl, Sesshoumaru threw the cell door open. He approached the priestess and grabbed her by her silvery strands of hair and threw her head back to look into his narrowed eyes, just as they began to bleed crimson. "Sesshoumaru, how can you be so mean to a servant of your will? The girl batted her eyelashes prettily as the demon could only growl.

"Come, I shall give you a room." _I shall humor her for the time being. _Nodding, to himself mostly, he began to walk out of the cell, his eyes never meeting with Midoriko's.

"Listen well, Priestess. You won't inhabit that body for much longer." Stated Sesshoumaru flatly as he ran his claws through his silver bangs; for a long time it was silent, it seemed like Midoriko had wondered off but that was not true, for every time he would turn his head to look behind him, there she was. Her steady heartbeat pounded in his ears and he was left to walk along, thinking the entire way. It was strange how different and alike the two priestesses had been. Both carried a strong fire, something he thought did not exsist and both were quite curious. Again it was very silent; Sesshoumaru looked back once more and found Midorkio looking towards the tall wooden doors of his dojo. She twitched lightlywhen Sesshoumaru had approached her but her gaze turned and fell upon a portrait of a black puppy tugging at the ear of a silver-white pup. The girl smiled, a very twisted smile. Turning away from the portrait, Sesshoumaru began to think again…or rather, he began to recollect his memories. Just as the sun was fading from all the hallways of the mansion and jut as his servants began to light the torches, that lined the stone hallways, he began to hear the laughter of his "daughter".

A Memory

Her laughter filled the whole of the great flower garden, a tiny gust pushed against the lovely pedals about her head and tiny wrists. Sesshoumaru, as always, sat on the stone bench as he watched the child play within the tall grass and the bright colors of the large assortment of bright colored flowers.

"Rin!" The imp had taken off after the child in the checkered kimono with the little fish embroidered into it. Her bare feet thumped against the soft grass as she ran. The staff of two heads in her tiny grasp, again she giggled as the imp tripped. Taking this opportunity, Rin ran and hid behind her protector.

"Jaken" Called the Lord, giving the girl a swift wink. The imp trembled as he stumbled on his tongue and the little girl simply watched with amusement.

"Have I not told you, that if anything should happen to Rin, I would hold you responsible?" stated Sesshoumaru stoically. Jaken simply nodded. "And did I not tell you, that, if that were the case I would have to kill you?" again, the imp nodded. Nodding, to himself and Rin mostly, he took the staff and made to give it to Jaken but holding the staff above his head he finally asked… "and how does the accused plead?" Jaken was shocked, he couldn't understand what the Lord was trying to do, was he to say 'yes' or 'no'? Was it a trap?

"Guilty, my Lord…" Sesshoumaru grinned and then the staff came crashing down onto the toad-like creature's head. As soon as the impact was made, Rin jumped up and laughed uncontrollably.

End Memory

* * *

Chapter 9: The Demon Council

In the Ether Realm, dark clouds loomed overhead. A great clap of thunder erupted after a great surge of lighting. The meeting room had been sealed and guards stood just outside the barrier. Just within the room, a crowd of rowdy demons argued of matters in their midst. A woman stood suddenly, her serpent tongue flickering and her tail gave a sudden _**clop **_as it was slammed to the ground, all eyes were on her now.

"The Red Witch awakens, and we are sitting here gabbing about some Miko and her petty powers! We have more pressing matters than a human priestess!" The woman's crimson slitted eyes darted to the Elder of the group, he too had called for attention with a whip of his tail. The woman quickly shrunk under her emerald hair.

"Lita, you know full well we do not mention _her_." The Elder stood from his chair.

"So, you're going to let my brother fend her off himself?!" The enraged screech came from a silver haired girl with piercing golden-amber eyes. She wore a long red kimono and on her forehead a star; a crescent moon below her right eye on her cheek.

"Silence, Ayaki." Growled the demon next to her; he rose his head to glare at her. He too had silver hair and golden eyes, only he bore purple jagged stripes on his cheeks. "Your place is not amongst this council." The demon lowered his growl, so only she heard him. "Behave, child, be grateful you are here." Nodding, Ayaki sat back down.

"If I may," The Elder nodded to him. " my daughter has a point. My son may be the eldest of my three offspring, but, when it comes to this threat, he know naught how to deal with her." The Elder cast his eyes about the room, he could see the nervousness within the council.

"General, you said you have three off spring, where is your youngest?" The General bowed his head.

"My son is a half-demon. He shall be left out of this." Ayaki's head snapped up.

"Father, Inuyasha has become a youkai." Ayaki whined as her father turned to her, surprised.

"No…why didn't you tell me sooner?" Seethed the General, he grabbed his daughter by the throat and pulled her nose-to-nose. Ayaki tucked her tail between her legs as she whimpered pitifully.

"Gomen nasai Otto-san!" Cried the demoness as her golden eyes fell closed to avoid looking at her father. The Elder had seen enough, this behavior was not permitted in _his _meeting room; had it been any other, the General would have been thrown out at once. But since it was the great Inu no Taisho, well, he would just have to take careful measures with the Great Dog Demon.

"Enough!" roared the Elder, his crimson eyes lowing as he stood and slammed his tail against the hard, redwood floors. " General, you will not treat your daughter with such disrespect. First, you shame us with a human mate. Then, mock us with a half breed son, and now you dare lay a hand on your full bred child in _this _meeting house!? I will not permit it!" The general stood quickly and slammed his palms, hard, against the table. His mouth opened and his fang glinted as he snarled, but before he could speak the Elder's daughter had stood and flung her tail out at the Inu. The lizard had wrapped around the general, a careless move. He growled at her, his eyes beginning to bleed crimson.

"Release me, child, or…" Ayaki stood abruptly, her claws dug into the lizard demon's tail. The liazard, then, gave a pained howl and released the dog demon.

"Touch my father again, and I'll rip your pretty little throat out!"

* * *

These short chapters are here for now, until I finish typing my other one. It seems I mis calculated my chapters. There is more on my hand written page than when I typed it...Oh well! Until next time

Love Z-Chan


End file.
